1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a basket particularly adapted for stacking on a similarly configured basket whereby the baskets may be placed in either a stacked, nested, or alternately a storage orientation. The invention hereof is especially concerned with a basket of rugged construction designed to withstand the abuse and wear of a commercial bakery by the inclusion of a raised rim which protects the stacking components, and a stacking lug for limiting lateral movement of the basket in a stacked or nested orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, commercial bakeries may produce a variety of different products having different heights or configurations. These baked goods are relatively soft and delicate, and must be protected from smashing caused by loading heavy objects thereon. As a result, bakery baskets have been developed whereby a number of different baskets may be stacked to present an integrated group of baskets. These stacked baskets thus protect the baked goods from compression and enable the "stack" to be moved as a unit to a bakery truck for delivery to the retail store.
Because of storage considerations, it has been desirable to have baskets which will stack at two or more different levels. For example, in one orientation, the baskets may be stacked to protect the baked goods carried in the lower basket while enabling the baskets to be shifted relative to one another for positioning in a storage orientation. Baskets exemplifying this concept are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,420,402, 4,426,001 and 4,619,366.
However, the need has arisen for a basket which will stack at three different levels. Because a bakery may put out a variety of different products, such as bread (which, as baked, rises to one height), and hamburger buns (which are grouped in packages having a second, lower height), as well as a third position for storing the baskets after the products have been dispensed from the basket. One example of a basket embodying this particular characteristic is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,052.
While each of these baskets has demonstrated the capacity for nesting and stacking, it has been found that they expose the various stacking lips and lugs to abuse and wear in the ordinary environment. For example, each of these prior art devices includes projections, lips or lugs which extend either above or below the surrounding portions of the basket, making these projections subject to wear as the basket skids across the bakery floor, is dropped, or is otherwise subject to the hazards inherent in an industrial environment. As a result of breakage and wear, these baskets soon become unusable in that the projections or lugs break off and prevent the baskets from forming a stable stack. In addition, the baskets of the prior art have lacked sufficient stacking and stabilizing members adjacent the front and rear endwalls for vertical stacking and ensuring the baskets are prevented from excessive lateral shifting.
A need has also been felt for a basket which includes a means of identifying the freshness of the product contained therein. When trays or products are delivered to a restaurant or retail outlet, it is frequently difficult to determine the date of delivery and thus the useful shelf life of the product by visual inspection of the product itself. Yet further, as numerous shifts may go on and off during the course of several days, it is difficult to identify which baskets were delivered when, and thus the retail outlet or restaurant may have difficulty, even when keeping track of the invoices or delivery schedules, of which products are fresh to prevent stale products from being provided to the customer.
Yet further, a need has arisen for a multi-level basket which will readily aid a baker or deliveryman in assertaining the orientation of the basket in a stacked, nested or storage position. Such baskets are conventionally uniform in color and not quickly distinguishable as to which level they are presently oriented.